The Queen of France Marie-Antoinette and The Doctor
by SylviaNaoned
Summary: Marie-Antoinette queen of France meet The Doctor before the ball that celebrate like every year her coronation.


This next Saturday evening in Versailles will take place the royal ball to celebrate as every year since 1774 the coronation of the king and queen of France, Louis XVI and Marie-Antoinette.  
It has been the main purpose of gossips and talks during the last few weeks. Everybody thinking of what they were going to wear. The dressmakers busy confectioning all the corsets, skirts, dresses, capes, gloves, hats, well everything the court has asked. Each woman and each man in the court wanted to have the most beautiful outfits. Time was flying and the closer the day of the ball was coming the busiest everybody was.  
Meanwhile inside the private apartments of The Queen, her personal dressmaker was making the last retouches of her new dress. Her dress will be purple and pink with silver embroideries. The Queen wanted to be absolutely perfect this Saturday. When she thought everything was perfect she asked her dressmaker to leave her and comeback on Friday at the same time, the final try will be on Saturday morning just few hours before the ball…  
Marie-Antoinette was finally alone. She didn't even go to have dinner with the King. She sends a messenger to tell the king she will stay in her private apartments because she was tired of all these preparations for Saturday. She told she didn't even want him to come after his diner.  
The day after, Thursday, she was walking in the Gardens along Le grand Canal when she saw through the trees something blue. She came closer to see what it was and she felt surprised about this strange thing. She surrounded it, touched it, what was this strange blue box made of wood? She saw that the door wasn't locked and she opened it and her face turn white. She closes it back and leaves as quickly as she could to Le hameau. While she was walking, she started to feel that she was followed, she turns and look back and saw a man smiling at her, quite a handsome man in fact. He stares at her smiling. She started to go from white to red in her face.  
"Who are you and what do you want Sir? "  
"Oh sorry her majesty I'm the doctor?"  
"The Doctor?"  
"Yes the Doctor!"  
"Strange name. Doctor of what?"  
"Just The Doctor"  
"Right sir. Then you are The Doctor and I don't even know where do you come from"  
"Oh Sorry, I come from Gallifrey in Kasterborous."  
"Never heard of it."  
"Well it's quite far from here."  
She suddenly realized that while The Doctor was saying that, his face turn sad  
"Do you miss them?" … He didn't answer  
"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked you that. I apologize."  
"Oh don't worry, It's just that I feel too bad each time I talk about my hometown and about my family."  
She was the Queen of France, the most important woman of the country and she was here talking to a man she didn't know anything less than he was called the doctor and came from a place called Gallifrey. But she didn't really care in fact, she was happy, she didn't know how but she knew she was safe with him.  
They keep talking and talking and she then realized it was nearly time for her to leave. They arrived to the blue box she has seen before and he told her if she wanted to come in.  
She looks all around and says yes. When she gets inside she soon remembers what happened the first time she gets in but this time she feels alright.  
"Doctor, who are you really?"  
"I'm a time Lord and I'm the last one of them."  
"A time Lord? What is that?"  
"I can travel everywhere at anytime. You can travel now with me somewhere else or here in Versailles in the past or the future and be back in time for your diner with the king tonight. Would you like to?"  
She didn't think twice and say yes please yes.  
"Oh by the way this blue box is called the TARDIS and we will travel to wherever you want."  
"Oh wherever and whenever you take me will be perfect"  
"Allons-y! …"

The queen was staring everywhere in the TARDIS when the Doctor told her  
"Here we are!"  
He opened the door…  
"EXTERMINATE"  
"Oh ok ok, not the right place to stay."  
"Why?"  
"Oh nothing"  
"I'm scared now"  
He didn't answer, as always as he did any time someone was asking him something he didn't want to answer.  
She didn't insist and changed the conversation…  
The TARDIS finally stops and The Doctor opened for the second time the door and looks everywhere. This time, it was safe, no Daleks around.  
They were still in Versailles but in the year 2050.  
"Oh we are back to Versailles, we didn't traveled in time?  
"Yes we did. We are now in the year 2050 and things have changed a lot."  
"I'm already dead. I have a strange feeling Doctor. I'm happy to be here with you but at the same time I feel uncomfortable to know that I have been dead for ages, now."  
"It's how it works when you travel with me. If you prefer we can go back to the year 1778 at the precise moment we decided to travel."  
"Oh no no, show me my country, its people, I want to know everything."  
They spend all the day in Versailles, People were looking at her and they thought for sure she was someone who came back from the masquerade ball who took place yesterday in The Grand Trianon. Nobody knows that in fact she was the last queen of France. Well she didn't know either that, she didn't know and the Doctor won't tell her all the episode of the Revolution and the overthrow of the monarchy. He really like her, she wasn't at all this woman described in the history books nowadays. For the first time in her life she was happy. She was with someone who cares for her but as a person and not because she has a title over her head…  
"Well, it's time for us to go back to Versailles"  
"Doctor…"  
"Yes, Majesty?"  
"Thank you for everything, I have spent the most wonderful time of my life. Thank you, thank you so much."  
"Welcome"  
They went back to Versailles and he left her go. She asked him if he will come to the ball on Saturday. He asked her if she will come and see him tomorrow.  
"I will do my best but I can't promise you anything. Good evening Doctor"  
"Good evening Marie-Antoinette."  
She looks at him, smile and went in direction of the castle. She didn't want to go, she wanted to stay with him but she was the queen of France and she has to act this way. She started to think she knew more about the Doctor than about her husband Louis of France. The rules of the Etiquette were so strong that she didn't have a single moment of privacy with him but she has to live with these rules and try not to care much about them.  
"How have been your day my Dear"  
"Well, just been for a walk in the garden this afternoon."  
Of course she didn't mention anything about her trip with the Doctor.  
"Great, hope you enjoyed it"  
"Oh yes I really did. And the weather was fine. "  
"Marie?"  
"Yes, Louis."  
"Everything alright?"  
"Of course, why do you ask?"  
"It's just that you seem to be somewhere else"  
"Oh no, not at all."  
The king was absolutely right, his wife was not here with him, and she was somewhere else. Thanks God he didn't know she was also thinking about another man than him.  
"That's alright."  
"I'm really tired, if you don't mind I will go to my bedroom. I see you tomorrow. "  
"Good night my Dear"  
"Good night"  
She left the king, crossed all the Galeries des Glaces…  
A shadow was going through the gardens in the dark…  
She knocked on the blue box.  
"Doctor, it's me"  
No answers. She knocked again, still no answer.  
She was going to leave when someone behind her  
"Oh hello, sorry I didn't see you. How are you my dear friend?"  
"Now better than ever. I'm with you and that's just wonderful"  
"How was your diner with your husband, well with the king?"  
"As always", she said with a sort of unhappy voice.  
They sat on the grass and the Doctor as she asked him told her stories about time lords. They spend part of the night together talking to each other. She also told him about her childhood in Austria.  
"Doctor?"  
"Yes?"  
"You know how I died, don't you?"  
He didn't tell her the first time when they were in the Versailles of 2050, and he won't do it now. He will never tell her that she will be beheaded years later.  
"I will take you to the castle…"  
"Good Night Doctor"  
"Nite…"  
He heard someone knocking on the door but he didn't open, not because he didn't want, but because he wanted it too much in fact, he wanted to open the door, to take the queen with him now.  
She left and went back to the Château. Tomorrow will be the great ball for the celebration of her coronation. She have asked him to come. Will he come? She didn't know if he will. She tried not to think about it and went to bed without having diner. She wanted to be absolutely perfect but now not for the king or the court but for her friend the Doctor…  
She wakes up at about 10, had breakfast, the last try of the dress, lunch and then went back to bed for a couple of hours…  
She got ready for the ball, She arrived to the Salon de La Paix where the King, her husband was waiting for her and dressed with an incredible dress and with a crown of platinum and diamonds entered in the Galeries des Glaces where everyone curtsy at them. And she saw him, she saw her doctor between the crowd. He has come…  
"You like to make me suffer, don't you?"  
"Sorry, sorry, sorry, I'm really sorry. I just need it time for that. All those things we have shared, you know, well yes of course you know…"  
"Yes of course I know them and they are deeply stuck inside my heart forever"  
He took her hand and they started to dance not carrying at all about all these people who were also in La Galerie des Glaces. They spend hours dancing and dancing…  
Nobody will ever know what really happened inside the TARDIS, just her and The Doctor, but for sure a Time lord will be the next king of France… 


End file.
